Surprises
by maxridefan95
Summary: It's been 2 years since Max and the flock have heard from Jeb. They haven't even seen Erasers. Max's mom makes everyone start school. There will be many surprises. Plus FAX! and IggyxElla.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is somthing I thought about writing before but never actually wrote it down.**

**MAX POV.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Uhhhh...another day of- Oh...My...Gosh! I I'm starting highschool today. I can't belive my mother! Well let me help you a little on this

whole starting highschool thing. Well its been 2 years since everything. I haven't seen or talked to Jeb (My voice in my head.  
No I'm not crazy. Oh. he is my dad). I still haven't seen a flyboy or Eraser in the past 2 years. Everything, well is just nor- normal. I hate saying that word. Well Me, Fang and Iggy are 16 now,Nudge is 13, Gasman is 10,and Angel is 8. It's been happy the past 2 years. Which I'm very surprised to say. My mom has kept everyone out of school up to now. Nudge,Gazzy, and Angel are going to go to the same school now(The good kind). Fang,Iggy, Ella and I are going to go to a different school than the kids. I am still very aware about everything, well I guess you could say I'm still norotic.

Oh, did I mention Fang and I have gottin very close these few years. Well we are basicly "together". We have realized that its no good to keep your emotions bottled up. (well I have). Fang still holds back around other people, just not me. Ella and Iggy have a thing to,but they don't really want it to be a big thing so we don't talk about it much.

I gently slipped myself out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a green and blue checkerd shirt. My favorite outfit. They already had slits in the back of them for my wings . I walked over to my mirror and put my hair in a ponytale when I heard someone knock on the door and come in.It was Fang.

"Who's up for school?" I said sarcasticly while clapping my hands.

"Nahh. I was thinking about ditching it,but for the sake of your Mom" he said while rolling his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck he put his hands on my waist and leaned down to kiss me, but we were interupted by Angel bursting in the room.

"I'm going to school,I'm going to school" she sang while grabbing my hands and making me dance with her. " Max I am so excited. I hope I make alot of new friends."

" I know you will and lets go over this no mind controlling and reading others minds. Ok?" I said because we need to look as normal as possible.

"Ok Max. I promise. I will be downstairs!!" She said while walking out the door.

"Bye Angel." Fang said. Angel looked at him with a dirty look and walked away.

"Umm?" Fang had a questioning look on his face. Angel hasn't been talking to Fang latley and she never wants to hang out with the both of us anymore.

" Hold on give me a secound." I said.

I ran down the steps and walked into the living room. Angel was sitting there brushing Total's hair.

" So you want to tell me what that was about?" she looked at me and smiled.

" Tell you what what was about?"

" Angel you know what I'm talking about. You haven't been yourself the past few days and I want to know what the deal is. Honey your worrying me."

"Nothing is wrong Max. Now I will see you later. I am gonna miss the bus. bye." She grabbed her backpack, kissed total and walked to the door. Nudge and Gazzy came running down the steps and to the door.

" Bye Max. We will see you later." I gave them a hug.Gazzy went out the door and I grabbed Nudge before she could.

" Alright, watch out for them and keep everyone safe if somthing should happen.Ok?" I reminded her.

" Don't worry Max I will keep them safe. Although I really don't think that anything will happen, but yeah you never know. So I will be sure to be carefull. So when I get back we will be back in one piece I swear" I smiled at her and she walked out the door.

Fang,Iggy,and Ella came down the steps. " Lets get out of here." Ella said.

"Noooo, lets stay home!!" Iggy said trying to run back upstairs as a joke. My Mom came from the kitchen.

"See you guys later" She smiled and waved as we walked out the door.Next thing I knew we were standing in front of a huge highschool. I was wide eyed and holding onto Fang's arm for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed this first chapter: So read on peoples:) I promise there will be action, but just not yet. Give me some time. I really don't think this chapter is that good. It was hard to get the whole sorry thing between Angel and Fang. But just read and Review.**

**MAX POV.**

Well here we are standing in front of Ella's school. Well our school now.It was a tan colored bricks with a blue outline. It looked like a great highschool, but I'm still not to sure?

"Ok guys you have your schedule?" Ella asked.Iggy and Ella have every class together. Fang and I had two classes together. Ella and Iggy are way lucky. We started walking toward the school. I looked around at the other people hanging out outside of the school. I drove my attention to a guy that was starring me up and down and smiling. I gave him a dirty look. I felt Fang's hand slide around my waist. I looked at him and he was glaring at the guy. God, I love him.

" This is why I can't have you anywhere with me" He said and I saw the ends of his mouth go up then go back down quick. I punched him playfully.

" That's Josh Treb. He is the most stuck up, stupid, full of himself guy that thinks he can get any girl." Ella explained. Iggy looked at Ella.

" Well at he isn't going to get you" Iggy said to Ella, barely a whisper. Fang and I looked at each other and smiled. They are so cute! I walked to my locker and thank God it was next to Fang's. I pulled some books out of my locker and closed it I turned around and find Fang standing behind me. I put my back on the locker and Fang leaned in to kiss me(I was a Fang and locker sandwhich) and yet again we were interupted.

"Well, well, well" It was the guy that was starring at me when we were coming in,Josh I think." Kissing in the hall? Well I don't think thats so good because these are my halls" He said and Fang looked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. At that moment Fang and my lips crashed together. I opend my eyes and looked at Josh. His face was red and he was pissed. We broke apart.

"So sorry. Did I break a rule?" I said while making puppy eyes and puting my finger on my lips.

"Whatever" He said and walked away. I laughed so hard and Fang smiled at me.

" I was waiting all morning." He said." Well I will see you later"

"Let the classes begin" I said waving and going the other direction. My first class was He was Math I think, great my least favorite subject.

"Hello Maxine" He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "You can call me Max." I said shaking his hand and smiling.

" Ok then Max have a seat next to Josh Treb." My smile went upside down. I sat down and thought,

Let the horror begin...

[END OF THE DAY

Well school was just so much fun. Uhhh...NOT! That kid, I swear I was this close () to punching him in the face. I opend the door to the house and heard the T.V on. I walked in to the living room, Angel was sitting on the couch talking to Nudge and Gazzy about somthing. The last thing I heard was "SHH Max is here." So something was up.

" Uhhh hey guys" Fang said waving to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Angel ignored Fang and kept watching T.V. and Gazzy and Nudge waved. To my _**surprise**_ Fang stood infront of Angel and bent down to her height.

" Ok Whats up." He asked her. She looked at him. " You. Your taking Max away from me" Fangs eyes grew wide and he looked at me. I was speechless and so was he.

" That's why you don't like me anymore?" She nodded her head and looked at me, tears in her eyes. " We don't fool around anymore, we don't go to parks, and we don't do anything anymore" She said to me. I realized that I haven't been doing anything with her anymore.

" I'm so sorry Angel."I hugged her tight and Fang joined the whole hug. Soon the whole Flock (includong Ella) joined the hug.

" Forgive me Angel for stealing Max? You can have her, but I want her sometimes. Deal?" Fang said to Angel.

" Deal" She said giving him a high five.

" Well after that touching moment, how about we all have icecream and chocolate chip cookies, _home made_." Mom said walking in with a plate full of them. Everyone looked at eachother. We all jumped up and raced to the plate.

**Review**

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview**


End file.
